icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakersfield Condors (ECHL)
| owner = Jonathan Fleisig | coach = Marty Raymond | GM = Matt Riley | media = KGEO 1230 | affiliates = Anaheim Ducks (NHL) | name1 = Bakersfield Fog | dates1 = 1995 to 1998 | name2 = Bakersfield Condors | dates2 = 1998 to present |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = 2009–10 |conf_titles = |kelly_cups = }} The Bakersfield Condors are a minor league ice hockey team based in Bakersfield, California. The team plays in the Pacific Division of the ECHL's National Conference. As of May 21, 2008, the Condors are affiliated with the Anaheim Ducks. The Condors play home games at Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, until recently known as Centennial Garden. Originally known as the Bakersfield Fog, the team was founded in 1995 as a charter member of the West Coast Hockey League. The team assumed its current name in 1998 and joined the ECHL in 2003. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, SOL = Shootout Losses, PTS = Points, PCT = Winning Percentage, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' Records as of October 18, 2006. Hockeydb.com, Bakersfield Condors season statistics and records 1995-Present. Current roster Current as of October 17, 2009.ECHL RosterBakersfield Condors Website Roster Team captains *2007-2008 **C - Sean Venedam ***A - Mike Hofstrand ***A - Scott Balan ***A - David Kudelka Hall of Famers NHLers * 9 - C Connor James (2004-05) played in two games for the Los Angeles Kings during the 2005-06 season. * 44 - G Yutaka Fukufuji (2004-05) was called up on emergency basis to the Los Angeles Kings on December 15, 2006. On January 13, 2007 the Los Angeles Kings replaced goaltender Barry Brust with Fukufuji in the third period of a game against the St. Louis Blues, thus becoming the first Japanese-born player to play in an NHL game. Notable players Journalist Ken Baker - Played one game as goaltender for the Condors in the 2001-02 season, finishing with a win, a 5.00 GAA and a 0.857 save percentage. [ http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=17182] Baker's dreams of playing professional hockey were cut short due to a tumor that inhibited his ability to build enough muscle for the sport. His book "They Don't Play Hockey In Heaven" tells the story of his experience with the Condors. Retired numbers * 16 - Paul Willett * 17- Paul Rosebush * 26 - Glen Mears * 28 - Jamie Cooke * 74 - Steve Dowhy Miscellaneous Team Highs The Condors advanced past the 1st Round of the playoffs for the first time in their history in the 2005-06 season. They defeated the Long Beach Ice Dogs in seven games. The Condors lost in the seventh game of the next round against the Fresno Falcons, making it the longest playoff run in Condors history. The condors did it again the following year, defeating Fresno, but then lost in round 2 to the Alaska Aces in four games. Infamous moments In the 2004-05 ECHL playoffs, Condor Ashlee Langdone checked Alaska Ace Scott Gomez (who was playing that season in the ECHL due to the NHL strike) hard, sending him hip first into the open bench door. The resulting injury, a broken pelvis, knocked Gomez out of the rest of the playoffs, and resulted in Langdone being given a boarding penalty and a one-game suspension. The incident drew a rather negative reaction due to Gomez' status as an NHL all star. References External links * Bakersfield Condors Official Site * ECHL Official Website * Intotheboards.net - Bakersfield Condors Category:Established in 1995 Category:American ice hockey teams Category:ECHL Teams Category:West Coast Hockey League teams Category:ECHL teams Category:Defunct ECHL teams